Never stop trying
by breesvoid
Summary: [AU] 30 years have passed, the real Stanford Pines has returned as if finding out he has a great niece & nephew wasn't enough more surprises come his way. (Continuation of "Never Get use to You") [eventually some weirdmageddon]
1. Home

**Heh let's see what happens in this fic :))**

 **Home**

thirty years have passed. Finally the real Stanford Pines had returned, his brother Stanley has successfully returned him. The Pines Twins were finally re-united though they weren't to happy with one another their great-niece and nephew of course we're lost having no clue, they even had a second Grunkle. Twins Mabel and Dipper obviously had a million questions to ask especially Dipper seeing that the author of the journals was actually his very own Grunkle. Its been weeks since the whole big Pines mess happened. Dipper spent much time with his Great-Uncle, they played dungeons, dungeons, and more dungeons with each other dipper always asked him question about the journals and the creatures. Mabel however being the super loveable space invader she was wanted ask her Great-Uncle about his life, his life not involving the journals and all the supernatural weirdness in Gravity Falls.

It was late into the night around one in the morning, Ford was up late trying to find a way to fix the whole portal mess. Mabel came down from her and Dipper's room. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen to get herself a cup of orange juice "oh, Grunkle Ford." She yawned "why are you still up?" She asked him tiredly pouring herself the cup or orange juice. Ford sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "I'm trying to clean up all the mess Stan made with the portal."

Mabel sat down at the table drinking her juice "oh yeah, the portal." She looked over at all the confusing paper and writing "hm I don't understand any of this." She drank the last sip of her juice "well see here these symbols here mean–" Ford was cut off by Mabel who exclaimed "boring!" She slammed her empty cup down "Grunkle Ford what was you life like before you got sucked into that weird portal thingy?" Ford looked at his niece he arched his brows "what do you mean? I already told you and your brother." Mabel scoffed "no you summarized your life—doy! you never told us things into full detail." She explained Ford sighed he wasn't sure what to tell Mabel.

Mabel could tell he was lost for words. "Hmmm." She got her adorable serious face on "what _other_ things did you do here in Gravity Falls, that wasn't super weird and unnatural?" Ford half chuckled by Mabel's interest in him and his life. "I didn't do much other than study Gravity Falls' weirdness." Mabel pursed her lips "who did you talk to? What did you do in your free time? Did you have a pet duck? Did you date?!" Mabel rose from her seat getting closer to uncle's face with each question making very uncomfortable eye contact with Him.

Ford chuckled lightly scooting over and away from Mabel he cleared his throat "I had Fiddleford to talk to, I didn't have much free time, no I didn't have a pet duck and quite frankly I don't see why I would need one." He answered all her questions "uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huuuuuuh." She grew curious "what about dating? Did great-uncle fordsie, date?" She poked her uncle's arm waiting for his answer again Ford chuckled "you're a very strange girl Mabel, but to answer you question yes, I did, I dated a women by the name of Regina." Mabel gasped holding her cheeks her eyes glowing "but that was a while back and to be honest since I've returned I haven't seen her around the town, perhaps she's moved away." Mabel frowned "I refuse to believe that." She sat down, slouching and crossing her arms Ford yawned "well I would stay and chat with you some more but it's getting late and I need my sleep as do you, so goodnight, Mabel." Ford gathered his things and left her in the kitchen.

* * *

 **leave a review saying what ya' think :D nothing negative please!**


	2. The Power of Mabel

**Read my last Fic Never get use to You  to get a full understanding of this fic :D**

 **The Power of Mabel**

The next day rolled around. Mabel and dipper sat at the kitchen table waiting for their breakfast. Mabel talked to Dipper about her conversation with Ford last night. "Whoa, Great-Uncle Ford had a girlfriend?" Dipper asked chuckling Mabel squealed excitedly "yeah I know right!" Again she squealed "Mabel quit being creepy!" Stan demanded not hearing their conversation he sat their eggs down and walked out of the kitchen. The two ate their eggs. "So what were you even doing down here at one in the morning?" Dipper asked with a mouth full of egg. Mabel shrugged "couldn't sleep." She replied "but now that I know about Grunkle Ford's lost love I must find her!" Mabel said determinedly dipper sighed "Mabel she's not even lost." He pointed out only to be shushed by his sister "I will find her." She whispered creepily "because nothing is more powerful than the power of—" Mabel took a dramatic pause "Mabel!" She exclaimed. "Now come on." She said pulling dipper out of his seat "we gotta find, Great-Uncle Ford's lost love!" She cried out.

the two got themselves dressed. They walked around town. Dipped wasn't too pumped for Mabel's little mission. "Mabel why are you even so into this, maybe Great-Uncle Ford doesn't even want to see her again." Mabel turned to her brother "what?" She blew a raspberry "come on dipper, get pumped!" She punched her brothers arm he whined in pain she chuckled "look finding people's love is my thing." She said proudly "haven't you seen, Gompers and Waddles?" She asked "they're animals, Mabel." Dipper said crossing his arms. "Soos and melody, Robbie and Tambry?!" She practically shouted "those were lucky shots Mabel." Dipper said quite unamused with his sister "yeah well this isn't a shot, we know who, Great-Uncle Ford likes-slash-loves all we need to do is find her!" Mabel began to march on "do you even know what she looks like?" Dipper asked Mabel turned around marching back to the shack "we're going go find her right after we get a description!" She exclaimed still with excitement


	3. The Quest

**Darn! Poop-heck-darn! I can't stop changing the name for this story ;-; hopefully I've made my last change!**

 **The Quest**

Mabel and Dipper returned to the shack trying to inconspicuously get information out of Ford about Regina. Mabel wrote down a couple of things about her. Ford in his old room worked on ways to fix the portal and the tear it's caused. The twins entered the room acting normal then asked those million questions about Regina to Ford. Mabel held out a pen and notebook writing down every detail Ford said. As they exited the shack Mabel looked through her list "worked at the diner..uh-huh...friendly..dark hair..hazel eyes." She mumbled to herself. "This is great!" Mabel exclaimed "with this list we'll find Regina in no time!" Dipper looked unsure about that idea "Mabel there hundreds of women in Gravity Falls who says we'll even find Regina?" Mabel punched her brothers arm. "Oh come on bro-bro stop being so negative! We'll find her in no time how many Hazel eyed, dark hair, friendly women work at the diner, huh?" Dipper sighed "if you say so Mabel."

the serach began all day they looked for Regina. Mabel as always was pumped throughout the search it took dipper a while to actually get excited and entertained with this search. The twins obviously searched the diner first only to find out that Regina no longer worked there. Now all over town they searched. The twins grew tired. They slouched in a park bench. Mabel sighed deeply and sadly. "Face it, Mabel, we're not going to find Regina anytime soon." Mabel turned to her brother "Aw come on dipper we can't give up now, there's gotta be a way we can find Regina!" Mabel looked around her surrounding. "Dipper I've got it!" She cried out dipper looked to his sister confused "come on!" She grabbed her brothers arm running off "we gotta find a phone book!" Dipper was being dragged by Mabel "a phone book?" He questioned as Mabel panted "yes a phone book!" She cried. They stopped running for a second. "okay so how is a phone book going to help us?" Dipper asked. " A Phone books has everyone in it right? if we call up the right Regina we'll find her faster and then Grunkle Ford will see her and then they'll fall back in love and then we'll have a graunty!" Mabel exclaimed "whoa whoa Mabel, pace yourself and a Graunty?" Dipper tried to calm his sister, Mabel took deep breaths "that's what I'm calling a great-aunt; Graunty!" She said with fascination.

the two searched for a phone book an hour later they found one. They went right to the 'R's they called every Regina on there from 'A' to 'M' the next letter was 'N' "Who's next on the list, Dipper?" Mabel asked "Ehm..oh Regina Novak." He said telling Mabel to digits to the number. The phone rang. "come on, come on." Mabel said holding the phone close to her. Finally Regina answered "Novak residents." She said. Mabel took a deep breath before starting the same started she's used almost a hundred times already. She used the same description Ford used of her making sure she got the right Regina before continuing on, the description helped; Regina confirmed she was the one they we're looking for. Mabel squealed with joy then talked of Ford and How he's returned and all, Regina listened to the eager twelve year old she chuckled here and there. "So you should totally come over to the mystery shack and meet up with him." Regina laughed "I'll be sure to do that." She said. Mabel bid Regina a goodbye, hanging up. "So we got our Regina?" Dipper asked smiling. Mabel nodded proudly and smiled "yep! We got her!"

* * *

 **make sure you leave a review**


	4. The Mystery 'S'hack

**Leave a review!**

 **The Mystery 'S'hack**

The next day at the Mystery 'S'hack while working Mabel sat by the window her eyes wide with hope her smile big with excitement. Dipper swept the shack while their Grunkle Stan give the tourist a tour of the shack. Dipper sighed "Mabel what are you doing?" Mabel turned to her brother "waiting for Regina to come on by." She said with complete confidence. "Mabel we don't even know if she's coming today." Dipper pointed out Mabel grew tired of her brothers negativity "hey that reminds me Wendy is waiting for you up on the roof" she lied. "what really?!" Dipper exclaimed dropping the broom and running up to roof. Mabel snickered "sucker." She said and turned back to the window.

The day flew by, all day Mabel sat by the window she sighed as she saw no sign of Regina. "Alright, we're closing up shop!" Stan cried out "what no! Grunkle Stan you can't!" Mabel protested. "What why not?" Stan questioned Mabel tried to come up with a good reason as to why they couldn't close the shack just yet. "be...because the earlier we close the more money we'll lose!" Stan gasped "oh you're right!" He said mabel let out a sigh of relief thinking her uncle was going to have the Shack open for a bit more longer only to hear "well guess we'll have to open up earlier tomorrow to make up for the loss." He said and turned the sign from open to closed. "No Grunkle Stan!" Mabel hopped on his back Stan tried to get Mabel off of him "kid, what's gotten into you?" He got Mabel off and set her down "look its closing time now." Mabel sighed defeatedly "fine." She bowed her head down walking out of the gift shop and into the living room.

Mabel and dipper brushed their teeth. Mabel sighed "what's wrong?" Dipper asked as he finished brushing his teeth. "Regina didn't come by." She said disappointed "maybe she just couldn't make it, she might come tomorrow." Dipper tried to cheer Mabel up. She sighed "you think so?" Dipper nodded with a small smile Mabel smiled back. They heard a knock on the door. The twins looked at each other "did you invite Candy and Grenada over?" Mabel shook her head. They raced to the front door. Mabel opened the door seeing a women standing there the twins looked up at the women with her friendly smile Mabel smiled back she gasped "Are you, Regina?" She asked hopeful. "Yes, I'm Regina." She said continuing to smile Mabel let out a scream of excitement. Both dipper and Regina covered their ears. She jumped up and down "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She cried and brought Regina inside.

Both Mabel and dipper smiled having Regina sit down. "I'll go get, Great-Uncle Ford!" Mabel exclaimed "come on dipper!" She took her brother by the hand both ran down to Ford's room. The two dragged their uncle upstairs to the main floor "what do you two have to show me that is so important?" Mabel stood in from of him with a big old smile "it's a surprise! Get ready, in 3, 2, 1!" Mabel and dipper practically shoved their uncle into the living room where Regina waited. The two once love birds stared at each other, speechless.


	5. Back

**leave a review saying what you'd like next in my story.**

 **Back**

Ford and Regina sat and talked for a while. Mabel sat by the door frame listening to them. Dipper came by trying to get his sister to bed. "Mabel come on you've been sitting there eavesdropping for an hour now, it's time to go to bed." Mabel shook her head "nuh-uh." She smiled "look at them dipper!" She said pulling her brothers face down to her level they both watched them talk Mabel chuckled "they're so cute together!" She squealed.

Ford and Regina talked like old times. Regina making most of the conversation and Ford acting shy and humble around her. Ford and Regina laughed their way through most of the conversation. Regina smiled "it's good to have you back Ford." Ford smiled back at Regina "it feels good to be back actually, aside from all the trouble." Regina nodded with a soft smile "I could imagine it's hard, but if I know you and I do, you'll find a way to fix the mess with the portal." Ford half chuckled "I hope so." He smiled. Regina reached for his hand across the table causing Ford to blush which he has never really done. Regina smirked they acted like the couple they once were.

Mabel still by the door frame with her brother watched the two she squealed happily trying to keep herself down "Dipper, look!" She whispered their heads poking through the frame of entry "look, Great-Uncle Ford is blushing!" She said in complete excitement. Dipper chuckled softly "they do kinda look perfect for each other, in a old couple kind of way." Mabel waved her fist smiling widely "just think about it Dipper! Soon we could have a Graunty! A Graunty dipper!" Dipper laughed at Mabel "you keep bring that up." Mabel blew a raspberry "yeah, yeah." She chuckled.

The twins heard Regina and Ford making their way to the front door. "Quick up the stairs!" Mabel declared picking her brother up, running up the stairs with him. "It was good seeing you again, Regina." Ford said escorting Regina to the front door. "It was good see you again as well, Ford." Regina opened the door taking a step out, she turned back to Ford "uh...listen Ford, you know how I had something to tell you? Before you...got suck into the portal." Ford nodded "yes, I remember." Regina sighed "do you think you could meet me with me again soon? what I needed and still need to tell you is really important." Regina waited for Ford's reply. He nodded once and smiled "Yes of course I can." Regina smiled back. They said their goodbyes.

* * *

 **I had such a hard time writing this chapter XD anyways leave a review try to guess what Regina needs to tell Ford.**


	6. Meeting

**leave a review saying what you thought; I'm excited for this chapter (even though I am struggling with it.) some of you actually guessed what Regina needed to tell Ford I'm not even surprised I think I made it pretty obvious. Note that I'm not actually confirming the reviews or the PM's sent to me (yet..) without a further ado...**

 **Meeting**

Ford closed the door. Mabel came racing down the stairs right after, she hugged her uncle's leg and screaming with joy. Dipper came after her "I tried to stop her." He said Ford looked down at Mabel; chuckling "Mabel–" he was cut off but Mabel's screaming "Mabel–" Again she screamed "Ma–" another scream "is she done?" Ford asked dipper who sighed "hang on I think she's got one more in her." From upstairs Grunkle Stan yelled "Mabel, keep it down!" Mabel chuckled "I'm done!" Ford chuckled, he kneeled down to her height "So are you going to meet Regina tomorrow?" She asked jumping up and down "Mabel!" Dipper cried he knew how much of a space invader Mabel could be. Ford chuckled "It's alright, to answer the question, yes I will be meeting Regina, again." Mabel again jumped "do you know what she wants to talk about?" Mabel asked. Ford shrugged "to be quiet honest I'm not even sure." Dipper looked up at his uncle "well whatever it is, it must be important if she's been needing to tell you whatever it is for the past thirty years." Ford stood up and sighed "I believe so. Well off to bed." He declared.

/

The next day came around, Ford was to meet Regina again. In the living room; Mabel being herself tried to fancy her uncle up. She chuckled maniacally "I'm going to make you look soooooooo irresistible." Dipper sat across from them "Mabel I don't think you need to get Great-Uncle Ford all fancied up." Stan came into the room "Dippers right nothing you can do will make Ford look good." Stan cackled walking away still laughing "boom!" He shouted from down the hall. Mabel pursed her lips "don't listen to him Grunkle Ford, now.." She pushed him out the room "go and meet with your women!"

Ford was meeting Regina at the park. He sat down on the bench, he looked around, it didn't look that much different from when he went there on his first date with Regina. Soon enough Regina came by, Ford shot up from his seat "Hello Regina." He said "Hi." She simply said "Shall we go for a walk?" Regina nodded with a small smiled "I'd like that." The two began to walk. "Do you remember our first date?" Regina asked "yes, quite well actually." Regina smiled "remember how we ran to this park and you were just all red and tired out." The two laughed at the fond memory "yes I completely remember that, you were always so hard to keep up with." Regina smirked "I suppose I was, I remember you would always tell me that."

They continued to walk, Regina sighed "Ford I.." Regina couldn't find the words for what she needed to tell him. She was scared to tell him, Ford reached for Regina's hand, comforting her as she did with him before. She sighed again "the night that I stayed over at you home you know we got very...intimate.." Ford half chuckled looking back at that night he turning a light pink as did Regina "yes I remember." Ford replied the atmosphere got an awkward feeling. "Well...soon after I had found out something." Ford felt a pit in his stomach. "I found out that I was–" Ford finished the sentence for her "pregnant...?" He said with much anxiety. Regina nodded turning red, feeling anxious herself.

* * *

 **Well this was a hard chapter to write also. smh. I'm sorry if this came out shitty I just didn't want ya'll to be kept waiting**


	7. The Truth Revealed

**wow my last chapter not my best :/ welp I'm struggling with my fic but that's okay I always do and everything usually turns out good right?**

 **The Truth Revealed**

Finally after thirty long years Regina got what she needed to off her chest. It felt like a giant weight off her shoulders but it also felt like she was about to have heart attack. As for Ford the news hit him like a brick. Of course it wasn't something he couldn't handle he's dealt with things more frightening and worst he just didn't think he would hear this news; he didn't think this would be what Regina needed to tell him, of course it was obvious but so many things came his way so many other life threatening things blocked him from seeing that.

The two sat awkwardly beside each other. Ford cleared his throat "so... _our_ child...what's his or her name." For once he was making the conversation which Regina took as a good sign. She turned to face him " _her_ name is Abigail." Regina softly smiled. "She would remind me of you a lot actually. Personality wise." Ford smiled "really?" He asked, Regina nodded "she's smart like you, she looked for the supernatural, she's a hard worker, she's determined, stubborn also." The two sat there, they talked Regina went on and on about their daughter, what she was like and how she grew up.

/

At the Mystery 'S'hack Mabel with waddled sat in front of the TV. She knitted a sweated for herself and waddles since the last one she made got ruined. She hummed as she knitted. The sound of the front being opened was heard. Mabel gasped in joy knowing it was her great-uncle she squealed getting up and turning to him "So how'd it goooooo?" She asked "tell me it went well because the last time I helped Grunkle Stan with his lady love and it didn't turn out so well, so...tell me it went well!" Mabel cried in excitement. Ford kneeled down to her height "it went well." He smiled "perhaps even better than expected." Mabel smiled her eyes glowing with joy "yay!" She exclaimed "so what did Regina need to tell you?" She asked acting a bit more serious than before. Ford got up and cleared his throat, he told Mabel, that he and Regina have a daughter, that her name was Abigail and everything else Regina told him, he told Mabel. Intrigued she was Mabel listened.

night came, Mabel and Dipper got themselves ready for bed, bushing their teeth, getting into their pyjamas. As they entered their room and got on their beds of course, Mabel spilled the beans about her Grunkle and Regina having a child. "Whoa, wait, are you serious?" Dipper couldn't believe it "Grunkle Ford has a daughter." Mabel chuckled "I know right!" She laid down wiggling her pyjamas sleeves "blaaaaaah" dipper chuckled at his sister's silliness.

* * *

 **Hmmm i think next, I'm going to do a chapter with Ford meeting Abby**


	8. Father and Daughter

**Excuse me for all my shitty work on my fic so far :)))))**

 **Father and Daughter**

a couple of days passed since Ford found he had a daughter, nervous he was to meet her, Dipper, Mabel, and Regina, encouraged him to meet Abigail, of course Ford wanted to meet his daughter, only he wasn't sure of the outcome of it all. Finally there came a conclusion, Ford was to meet Abigail on Friday at the diner.

Friday rolled around quickly. Ford sat in one of the booths. He waited anxiously, jumping every time he heard the bell at the door ring. He was given some advice by Regina saying to not take much of Abigail's stubbornness or attitude. Abigail finally entered the diner, her eyes scanned the diner, she searched for Ford finally spotting him in the back booth of the diner. Walking all the way to the back of the diner she slid into the booth, she was a bit anxious herself, inhaling deeply she said "You're, Stanford Pines, right?" Ford nodded, chuckling uncertain "Ford will do." He replied and cleared his throat "and you're Abigail, or would you prefer Abby?" Abigail looked at Ford very uncertained before answering she sighed and said "Abby is fine." She tapped her fingers on the table looking around. The atmosphere was filled with the feeling of anxiety neither knew how to break the ice though they were both fully grown adults they just had no clue on how to talk to each other.

Finally Abby spoke out "so I ehm...I heard you knew my mom since college, then you guys kind of bumped into each other here again." Ford nodded once "yes that is correct." Abby's eyes shifted still trying think of a way to continue the conversation "so she also mentioned your work. That you only came here to Gravity Falls because of your work, what work did you do?" Ford chuckled "well I studied the strange and supernatural properties of Gravity Falls." Abby let out a weak chuckle "Mon mentioned that. That you were into strange and supernatural, I thought she was only saying that to make me feel like I had something in common with my dad." Ford smiled "I was told you were like me in a few ways." Abby smirked "I guess so, she always told me "you're so much like your father."" She said imitating Regina. Ford laughed at Abby's imitation of Regina "guess I am like you, at least a little bit." Abby said with a slight smile, Ford smiled back

The two talked more finally getting adjusted with each other. Abby talked about how she grew up such as her childhood how school was for her and how her life went on so far. Ford talked of his life with Abby as well, mainly things after high school such as why he specifically chose to came to Gravity Falls when he was young what he did working, he left out the portal for now, and lastly how he Regina came to be. The two quickly formed a relationship though the past thirty years couldn't be made up so quickly a friendship could be made.

* * *

 **uuuuuugh this was such a struggle to write bc total lac of inspiration! Ugh leave a review**


	9. Change

**Ugh I've been having such a lack of inspiration I'm sorry. So time to have the problem come in. Leave a review please!**

 **Change**

Weeks have passed, Ford's personal life away from his work got better, his relationship with the twins, Abby, and Regina got better. Dipper and Mabel grew closer with Grunkle and once they met Abby they even grew close with her, especially Mabel, Abby got to knew her father more which pleased Regina which was that she wanted, Ford and Regina's relationship went on better than when they were younger, nothing was a problem, but focusing on work, problems were the only things Ford dealt with. Ever since his brother, Stan got him out of the portal, things leaking through the tear worried Ford the most. The thought of the tear was scary enough alone, but knowing there was a tear meant a bigger problem coming; Bill.

Night. Everyone was asleep peacefully, at least it seemed like it. Ford like everyone else was asleep his dream was strange, he stood in the middle of a field, seeing things representing things in his life. Behind was a dismantled portal, an old swing set, the old Stan o' war boat and the diner looking torn apart. Ford looked around curious and lost, he heard the old unforgettable sinister laugh, Ford called out the old 'friend' bill came in making an entrance. "Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well." He said multiplying in many bills circling Ford. "Aren't you a sight for sore _eye_!" Bill said with delight "Stanford Filbrick Pines! My old pal!" Bill exclaimed seeming quite happy to see his old 'friend' Ford on the other hand did not. The dream went on only having Bill talk of how he's been preparing for the 'big day' and how Ford will slip up, helping bill with the day he's been waiting for. Of course a dream with bill can only end so horrifying, the terrible dream ended, having Ford wake in terror, waking up only sure if one thing. He had to protect his family.

/

The next day rolled around. Mabel and Dipper sat in the shack bored as ever, they looked for something fun to do. The went through Stan's board games they found one that caught their eye only then to be called by their Uncle. Entering the living room they saw their Grunkle standing by the table with a bunch of old scrolls. Mabel rusher into the living room "Ooh! Mysterious scrolls and potions, are you going to tell us that we're finally of age to go to wizard school! Is there an owl in this bag?!" Mabel cried out with her multiple questions riffling through Fords bag with excitement "no!" Ford cried out taking the bag from mabel knowing the dangerous content in it "and I can assure you if there's an owl in this bag he's long dead." Mabel frowned.

Moments passed, Ford brought up Bill, the twins told their uncle they knew about Bill that they've even faced him. Ford explained that there was a way to protect the shack, one of the ingredients is unicorn hair, Mabel excitedly jumped from her seat screaming begging Ford to let her go and get the unicorn hair, Ford reluctantly agreed to let Mabel go search for the hair, Mabel quickly dialled her best friends, Wendy, and even Abby.

* * *

 **WELP I'm taking a turn on my fic so yeah; I was thinking about doing something else but then that would have me ending it on a non ending mean I would in my opinion have to write a third fic to actually conclude this whole thing so instead of having many fics I'm going to be fast forwarding my fic a bit and making it take a turn so yeah..**


	10. The plan

**WELP! I need help with my fic so** **leave** **a review saying what I should do like what should come next what u shouldn't do blah blah blah. Yanno.**

 **The Plan**

While mabel and her gal pals searched for the difficult to get unicorn hair, Ford and Dipper started their alternative plan. The two entered Ford's study room. If Mabel couldn't get a lock of the unicorns hair everyone would have to go 'bill proof' their minds. The process was long and tiring. Dipper had a metal helmet on his head attached to a screen showing every single one of his thoughts.

Mean while with Mabel she along with her friends walked through the enchanted glade of the forest. "So what exactly are we looking for again?" Abby asked. "Unicorn hair!" Mabel exclaimed. "It's within the deepest part of the forest." Mabel explained reading straight out of Fords book "are you gonna start carrying that around now?" Abby asked "Pssh of course not! I'm not a dork like dipper." Mabel chuckled "I'm so glad you all came! It's nice to be out on a mission just us gals." Mabel said. "forget the gal talk, I'm here meet, touch, and or become a unicorn!" Grenda said with such force "I hear that you lick a unicorns neck it taste like your favourite flavour in the world!" Candy added with such joy. "Honestly." Wendy started cutting down branches with her ax "I stopped believing in unicorns when I was like 5 years old." Mabel stopped everyone announcing that they had finally reached their destination. Summoning the unicorn the ground rumbled a shiny bedazzled fort rose from the ground. The girls entered the magical fort seeing a unicorn the younger ones had their eyes filled with fascination. The girls found out that getting a locket of the unicorns hair was not going to be a pleasant experience.

* * *

 **sigh I'm sorry my fic is getting bad I'm trying to improve it**


	11. Some Cold Truth

**LEAVE A REVIEW** **!**

 **Some Cold Truth**

Dipper sat as the machine scanned his thoughts, he sat there for about half the day with only fifteen percent of his mind scanned he groaned beyond bored "ugh! This is taking forever, how long have I been doing this?" Dipper asked only too see his Grunkle asleep. Dipper was curious; how did his Grunkle knew bill? and why was he so secretive about Bill, Dipper through his thoughts persuade himself to look into Ford's mind. "Just a peek.." Dipper said turning to the screen "what are you hiding about Bill?" The screen had some of Ford's many thoughts; the screen read

" _Crampelter."_

 _"Should I marry, Regina?"_

 _"I miss dimension 52."_

 _"I can't tell him, he's not ready."_

 _"I'm sorry Fiddleford."_

The screen cleared to Ford asleep having the guiltiest look on him, Mcgucket's voice being heard in the back shouting " _where are these ideas coming from? Who are you working for?"_ The image again changed, it changed to Ford writing in his journal underlining _trust no one._ The image changed to Ford making a deal with Bill, then laughing evilly as bill was now in Ford's mind _. "_ Wait, Ford and Bill?!" Dipper shouted in fear waking up his uncle "You shouldn't have done that." Ford said ominously.

/

Back at the forest the girls were still trying to get a hold of the unicorn hair, the only way to get it was to have a pure heart, while everyone thought that Mabel was the purest of heart according to the unicorn Mabel was not. Now to get the unicorn hair became personal, especially after the unicorn told Mabel she was a bad person only making the problem grow more. Wendy thought of her own plan, to take the unicorn hair by force.

Night came Mabel sadly sat by a river bank thinking of good deeds to redeem herself the others practically broke into the unicorns fort knocking out the unicorn; celestabelleabethabell. As Wendy as going to cut the unicorn hair Mabel came in to stop her and the others say how wrong it was, seconds later celestabelleabethabell woke up accusing Mabel of being a bad person causing Mabel to fall to her knees crying that she only wanted to be good like celestabelleabethabell. Not to long friends of celestabelleabethabell came out calling her out saying they couldn't believe she was pulling another pure of heart scam, Mabel furiously called out celestabelleabethabell herself celestabelleabethabell only tried to anger Mabel more which resulted in her getting punched by Mabel, soon the unicorns and the girls got into a battle.

/

Back at the shack the room got filled with tension of. Dipper had a strong belief and fear that bill was possessing his uncle right there. He held the memory wipe gun to his uncle. Ford tried to calm dipper down saying it was him, not Bill. Dipper was not convinced he held the gun ready to erase Bill out of Ford's head he and Ford had to protect a rift from bill, dipper held the rift now protecting it from Ford. "Get one step closer and I'll shoot! I'll erase right out of Ford's head!" He declared to determined and ready. "Dipper, hand that to me!" Ford shouted only having a scared dipper shoot a bright light out, it reflected off of Ford's glasses the strong beam broke the mind scanner. As the tension eased up some Ford got a hold of dipper again he tried to calm dipper, this time dipper listened he calmed down, he apologized.

Dipper sat with Ford in the living room again apologizing for his acts earlier, now they sat there thinking they had no way of protecting themselves and the shack from Bill. As they sat for a second feeling helpless Mabel entered with her friends Mabel excitedly exclaimed "did somebody say unicorn hair!" She smiled clutching the lock of unicorn hair "uh...no?" Dipper said rather unsure "oh well that would have been perfect." Mabel shrugged "anyways we go some unicorn hair!" She proudly shaked the hair "also some unicorn tears, unicorn eyelashes." Candy pointed out "they finally gave us this treasure to leave them alone!" Grenda brought up a chest filled with gold coins and other treasures.

Ford looked at all the treasure astonished he looked at Mabel looking only more astonished, she did something that he couldn't have done he was beyond proud of her.

* * *

 **i'm sorry for not updating sooner, also leave a review what do you think about Ford marrying Regina? I'd honestly love writing a mini fic about the wedding ceremony and it being like the mini movie of tangled when Rapunzel and Flynn got married, I can imagine Dipper and Mabel loosing the rings like Maximus and Pascal and them just trying to get them back running all over Gravity falls getting the run away rings and coming back looking like a complete mess xD I dunno LEAVE A REVIEW saying if I should or shouldn't and if you have no clue what I'm talking about look up Tangled wedding bc honestly I would have so much fun writing that out**


	12. Mabel's help

**LEAVE A REVIEW:**

 **okay I'm going to be having this one little sweet chapter bc if you read my previous one (the bold parts you'll see why I'm doing this) anyways lets get started**

 **Mabel's help**

the next day came around. Mabel had washed off the last of the unicorn tears, she got herself dressed. She entered hers and Dippers room "hey whatcha doin' there bro-bro?" She asked throwing herself onto her bed, laying down. "just working on this dungeon." Dipper replied "Ford and I started a new game." Mabel sat up "oh yeah I forgot to ask, what did you and old Fordsie do while I was out getting the unicorn hair?" Dipper shrugged he was too focused on his dungeon "we tried to bill proof my mind with this machine he made." Mabel furred her brows confused "what you talking about?" She asked "so this like helmet thing is on your head and it basically just scans your thoughts and when it's done it–" Mabel sighed and shouted "boring!" Dipper frowned "Mabel!" He exclaimed "oh sorry, continue." She said listening. Dipper sighed "anyways it didn't work, I kind of destroyed it after I freaked out on Great-Uncle Ford." Mabel got up "why what happened that got you freaked?" Dipper sighed "I wanted to know what Ford was hiding about Bill and there was a lot in there." Mabel sat beside her brother "like?" She asked finally curious and intrigued "well thoughts like, Crampelter, I miss dimension 52, should I marry, Regina, uh I think I saw some thing about Mcgucket in there" Mabel gasped "wha-what?! Go back!" She said in excitement "Crampelter?" Dipper questioned "no after that!" Mabel's excitement grew "the thing about dimension 52?" Dipper again asked "no no no! After that!" She became more anticipated. "Oh um, if he should marry, Regina?" Mabel screeched in Joy getting up without saying a word, running down stairs "Grunkle Ford!" She cried out.

Mabel ran down the stairs tripping over the last two falling she dusted herself off "Grunkle Ford!" She called out "Mabel, quit yellin'" Stan said sitting in the couch watching TV Mabel panted "Grunkle Stan, have you see Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked "uh? What, no I haven't, what do you need that old nerd for?" Stan asked flipping through the channels "it's an urgent emergency!" Mabel declared "what's the rush, kid?" Stan clearly had no clue what Mabel was rushing for "I need to find Grunkle Ford to give him some last minute Mabel love advice." Stan sighed "are you still trying to help him with his failing love life? Mabel sweetie there's only so much you can do." Stan pointed out "no Grunkle Stan you don't understand!" Mabel declared the front door of the gift show opened Mabel gasped "Grunkle Ford!" She called out leaving Stan in the living room. Stan sighed flipping through the channels again.

Mabel entered the gift shop seeing her uncle "Grunkle Ford!" Again she cried out "finally I've found you." She said happily. "Oh Mabel." Ford said "yes well I was out making sure everything was still in place; the unicorn hair and such" Mabel chuckled "right...So! Dipper told me what you guys did while I was out getting the unicorn hair." Mabel said with a smile "oh did he?" Ford asked not thinking much of it. Mabel nodded still smiling "yeah, he told me you guys were trying to bill proof your minds or some junk." Mabel sounded a little unsure "yes, yes we were doing so." Mabel snickered "so he also told me that he kind of read your thoughts with the machine thingy you had and that you're thinking about marrying Regina?" Mabel grinned, Ford looked down at her chuckling nervously stammering trying to answer her properly Mabel squealed "you should totally marry her Grunkle Ford!" Mabel declared "no, no I—I couldn't—I.." Mabel cut in "listen Grunkle Ford you're not getting any younger and from what I know Regina is the only girl you've actually successfully dated and also love I guess? Why not marry her?" Mabel offered a smile Ford sighed lost for words "you're probably right, Mabel." Mabel smirked "of course I am, think about it Grunkle Ford." She offered one last smile before leaving.

* * *

 **sigh this took me a while to write sorry for the delay on updating. LEAVE A REVIEW please**

 **if I do have the two marry it won't intervene with the Stan Bro's dream of sailing across the world married or not or a postponed wedding won't ruin anything I wouldn't have the heart to write that out**


	13. Party Plans

**Ugh I've been having such a lack of inspiration I'm sorry.**

 **Party Plans**

It was early in the morning, Dipper and Mabel woke up, well Mabel woke up dipper, she excitedly talked about how their thirteen birthday is coming up. Mabel took all her party plans down to the living room. "alright party people." She started, Dipper and Soos listened "in one week our thirteen birthday party comes and our summer winds down to an end, dreams are to be made!" Mabel declared "I'm talking a piñata filled with smaller piñata's!" Soos already started to fill a piñata with smaller piñata's "boom! dreams coming true!" Dipper and Mabel chuckled "we're going to invite everyone in town." Mabel say getting a notepad and pencil "hmm, where do we stand with the gnomes?" She asked Dipper, a knock was heard "isn't a little early to be having Candy and Grenda over?" Dipper asked, Mabel scoffed and chuckled "I didn't invite candy and Grenda over." She said rushing to the door "then who'd you invite?" Mabel opened the door "Regina and Abby!" She said excitedly letting the two into the shack "I thought they could help us plan especially Regina, Abby told me she would throw great birthday parties!" Regina chuckled "I wouldn't say I threw great parties." Abby nudged her mother "you threw great parties mom, not to mention you made some fantastic food." Mabel squealed "you could totally help and make my last day here in Gravity falls amazing!" Grunkle Stan walked in "huh. What's all this stuff doing here." He asked "we're planning our birthday party." Mabel answered getting a hold of Dipper; both chuckling "well you two doofuses aren't having it here, last time we threw a part zombies attacked, I keep finding little zombie bits in the couch." Mabel frowned "but Grunkle Stan we need some roof to raise!" Soos made his way into the conversation "dudes you guys can use the high school gym, that place is empty all summer." Mabel smiled "the gym is a great idea, Soos. To the high school!" Seconds later an explosion was heard "Dipper, my face is on fire!" Ford cried out "oh what the heck is that man doing now?" Regina questioned "fire?" Abby questioned dipper chuckled nervously "I'll be right back."

Dipper ran down the hall to Fords room. "Great-Uncle Ford!" He cried out Ford patted out the small flames and smoke away "Ah Dipper." He said "what happened with the fire?" Dipper asked "oh I just said that to make you come faster." Dipper furrowed his brows "but...your face is on fire." Ford nodded "Yes it's much faster than shaving." Dipper cleared his throat and nodded "alright so what happened?" He asked Ford winced, no good news "do you remember the rift? Well. It's cracking." He said taking out the rift seeing the cracked glass Dipper gasped. Ford explained the danger of the rift cracking of course it seemed like nothing but bad news but Ford mentioned that there was a way to fix the crack and to fix the problem before it gets too big, of course Ford would need Dipper's help. Dipper sighed "but I'm suppose to be helping Mabel out." Dipper said considering his sister, Mabel stood by the door way "it's okay Dipper you should totally go help Grunkle Ford save the world or whatever." Mabel offered a smile "are you sure?" Dipper asked feeling bad for leaving his sister Mabel scoffed "we're gonna be doing party junk all week I doubt you'll want to help. Anyways here I packed our bags one for our party mission and one for your smarty mission." She handed Dipper his bag both chuckling "I did mention that the fate of our universe is at stake, didn't I? Now come along!" Ford declared rushing out the room. Dipper tried to give himself a self confidence speech before exiting the room.

Reaching the main floor Ford ran into Regina "oh—" Regina said half chuckling "Ford, hon, what's the rush?" She asked "oh Regina I didn't know you where here." He Half smiled "anyway, no time to explain what I'm doing, much is at stake, anyways, I must go, I love you, bye." Ford simply said exiting the shack waiting for Dipper who eventually caught up the two left leaving Regina who respond to herself "okay? ...love you too?" She smirked. Mabel came back up "alright who's ready to plan the greatest party of all time?" She smiled widely.

* * *

 **leave a review :D**


	14. A Set Future

**okay I'm watching supernatural and realize Cas and Ford look alike, I'm done bYE *throws myself out the window* I wasn't ready for that!**

 **A Set Future**

Everyone had their own thing. For the rest of the morning Mabel along with Soos, Abby, and Regina planned the party, while Dipper spends the rest of the day with Ford. The first stop made for Mabel's party mission is the gym, as Soos mentioned to Mabel the gym would be a perfect place for hers and Dipper's party. As she checked out the gym Regina and Abby got some party supplies. As Mabel checked out the gym she ran into wendy who was registering for her next school year. Mabel happily told Wendy that she was only one year away from high school which Mabel excitedly looked forward too only to have her high school dreams be crushed getting a brutal slap in the face by reality. Mabel left the gym her mood brought down, she tried to get a hold of Dipper but was pretty much ignored, she sighed deeply she tried to bring herself up again she was planning her thirteen birthday party after all, no one likes a sad party pooper she thought which did encourage her to be happier, she would now be off to give out invitations.

/

Dipper with his uncle continued their search. Dipper blindly followed Ford to wherever he was taking him. They needed something to seal up the rift something strong not made by man but by extraterrestrial's. Ford explained to Dipper that there was an adhesive only found in the abandoned UFO the one he would often go down to with Mcgucket to get parts for the portal. Dipper in fascination followed after his uncle the sight of the UFO was unbelievable, it was something that looked straight out of a nightmare. To fine the adhesive they would need to raid the UFO and that they did, unfortunately it went bad really quick though Ford believed that everything in the UFO had died down he was wrong as he and Dipper were confronted by the UFO's security system making things even worst the system could detect fear and Dipper was full of it. Protecting Dipper Ford got caught by one of the UFO's security. Dipper fought to get his uncle back.

mean while Mabel continued her party plans. Which where only again destroyed by reality, finishing out that her best friends couldn't make it to her birthday party. Mabel returned to the shack completely brought down. It seemed like everything around Mabel kept falling apart. Abby got what Mabel requested for the party, Abby returned to the shack to give to Mabel. She knocked on the door "if it's my hopes and dreams come in." She shouted faced down from the kitchen table, Abby entered "hopes and dreams coming in." Abby replied smiling she noticed the saddened Mabel "hey Mabel what's wrong?" She asked Mabel sighed "everything." She replied Abby took a seat across from Mabel "what happened? Earlier you where happier than a kid on Christmas mornin' now you're all blue." Mabel looked at Abby "my party is going up in flames.." Mabel pouted "this is just the worst day I've had all summer! My party is starting to look like a bust, Dipper has been out all day with Grunkle Ford and he won't even answer when I call, I'm just feeling down" She said weakly "Aw don't let this bring ya down, Mabel. I know It's bad right now but it'll get better." Abby smiled Mabel slightly smiled keeping her head up "Look if ya' want I can spend the rest of the day with you." Abby offered Mabel jumped from her seat "really?" She asked knowing she could really use a friend Abby chuckled "yeah of course, I just need to do a few short errands and when I finish I'll come back and help you plan some more." Mabel smiled widely hugging Abby "Thank you, Thank you, thank you!" Mabel exclaimed Abby chuckled hugging Mabel back "Alright I'll be back later." Abby said setting Mabel down and walking out the shack

* * *

 **leave a review :)**


	15. Lost and Insecure

**Leave a review :D (I know I'm summarizing the show right now but I'm building my story, leading to where I want it.)**

 **Lost and Insecure**

the day had not improved it only got worst at least for Mabel it did. A few hours passed and Abby had still not returned from her errans. Mabel sat in her room beyond upset flipping through her scrap book her Grunkle Stan came in to comfort her, he gave her some hope, probably the most hope she's had all day, things for a meer second started to look better until Dippers Walkie-Talkie turned on. Dipper had just recently finished saving Ford from a UFO, after doing so Dipper had been offered to be Ford's apprentice Dipper excitedly took up the offer.

Mabel curled up on her bed holding the Walkie-Talkie close to he with tear glances "I.." Mabel's voice crack she had no clue what to think or say. Later into the after noon Dipper returned with such glee he could not wait to tell Mabel about his adventrous day "Mabel!" He started "I've had the best day ever! UFO's are real and I reduced Great-uncle Ford from one and–and" Dipper was overwhelmed with excitement, he paused noticing his sister in a curled up position "...hey you okay?" He finally asked Mabel was still lost words finally with her voice breaking asked "Tell me it's not true.." She turned to face Dipper "tell me you were joking Dipper!" She cried out holding the Walkie-Talkie Dipper gasped he knew Mabel over heard his and Ford, he wasn't planning on telling her till he knew what to tell her Dipper stuttered "look Mabel..." He finally said "this is a _really huge_ approtunity for me." He explained "well it's a terrible approtunity for me!" She cried out as she slid out of bed tearing up "Dipper, I've had the worst day ever! When our birthday comes summer winds to and end and I have to leave anything and everyone behind!" Dipper again felt lost for words "M-M-Mabel..look we–we can work this out we'll video chart and write to each other we can make it work!" Dipper exclaimed "I don't want it to work.." Mabel's voice broke "I hair wish summer could last forever.." She said taking another look at her scrap book Dipper went down to her trying to comfort her "but it can't Mabel..summer ends..things change..its part of growing up." Mabel turned to her brother tears filled her eyes she got up running away from him, from the shack, from reality itself Dipper called out to her only being ignored.


	16. Brace yourselves

**Leave a Review**

 **Brace yourselves**

It began, weirdmageddon. When Mabel ran out in tears she took dippers backpack which contained the rift Mabel had accidentally started it when she made a deal with who she thought was blendin only to discover if was Bill. Weirdness broke out there was no stopping it everyone now exposed to Bill's weirdness. Rushing out of the Shack Dipper an Ford seeing all of the chaos. They had to stop Bill of course at least when the weirdness waves passed by.

The two rushed back into the shack bumping into Abby as she too enterd the shack completely oblivious to weirdmageddon "oh shi–Dad, Dipper what's going on?" She asked "Abby you're alright!" Ford exclaimed "of course I am..what's going on out there?" She again asked "Weirdmaggedon." Dipper answered "weird-what?" She looked confused "yanno what, I don't really need an explanation, where's Mabel by the way, dip?" She asked "I...I dunno, she ran out the shack" Dipper explained feeling guilty. "to where? I can go get her." Abby volunteered about to head out the shack only to be stopped by Ford and Dipper "no! You can't" they both said "Right now Abby you have to stay in the shack, away from all the chaos out there." Ford said protectively Abby arched her brow "I'm a fully grown women I can handle whatever is out there." Even Dipper had insisted she stayed inside the shack "it's a horror show out there!" He said "exactly which is why you're staying here, Abigail." Ford added Abby crossed her arms "so I can't go out there but you'll take your twelve year old nephew out there!" Abby exclaimed "no arguments. You are going to stay here, that's an order Abby." Ford said acting very fatherly "But–" Abby started as she still had A little fight in her "no buts, you are going to stay here with Stan and Regina, speaking of the two where are they?" Ford asked taking a glance around the shack "Stan is outside hanging up signs and mom is somewhere in town." Abby answered "she's in the town?! Dipper come we're leaving now!" Ford declared as he and Dipper raced out of the shack "wait! Do you even know what you're doing?!" Abby called out having no answer.


	17. For All Shall Pay

**Leave a Review**

 **For All Shall Pay**

Back in town Bill came into play declaring himself the lord/master to everyone the townsfolk didn't like that so much and Bill didn't like them trying to already rebel against him. Of course to smack some sense into the townsfolk that they didn't run Gravity Falls anymore he let his power do the trick into scaring them the obvious happened fear kicked in they ran around like crazy expect one little lady; Regina, she looked up at the bright and powerful triangle she stuck out like a sore thumb in the empty block of town "Ah look who it is, diner girl!" Bill called out flashing as he did Regina shield herself thinking he's hurt her she remembered reading about Bill in Ford's journal. Regina was too shaken by fear to say anything Bill swept Regina off the ground holding her "How ya doing?" He asked and chuckled "you're probably shaking with fear right?" Again he chuckled he felt Regina fidget in his hand trying to get it "there's no point Regina, you won't get out!" Bill declared Regina looked up at him she didn't think he would know her name "H-How do you-?" Regina didn't even have go finish her sentence "-know your name? I know lost of things!" He said tossing her up then catching her holding her upside down still Regina tried to get out of Bill's reach "Alright alright stop fidgeting! I'll let you go." Regina stopped listening g "if." Bill started "If you tell me were good old Fordsie is!" Bill said holding Regina right side up now "Deal?" He asked Regina shook her head "I'm not telling you." She said crossing her arms still shaking with fear "oh you'll tell me alright or you pay the consequences!" Bill exclaimed his voice deepening through the sentence "I'd rather be turned to stone!" She cried out "oh that can be arranged!" With the blink of an eye Regina was turn to stone frozen with a face of fear. "Hm all these humans being turned to stone would make a nice throne." He vigorously shaking stone Regina "Don't worry you'll be put on top." He chuckled. Bill called out to his hench maniac's.

* * *

 **Okay I got a fantastic suggestion for my fic through the reviews so I can't wait to write about Mabeland xD**


	18. World on fire

**Leave a review :D**

 **World on Fire**

Dipper and Ford finally arrived to the town they went up to the bell tower. Bill was in the center of the town. The plan was to take down bill and everything would revert back to the normal well almost normal Gravity Falls. Ford had a case with him opening it reavealed a futuristic gun like weapon "This should take out Bill." Ford said get ready "are you sure? What if it doesn't work" Dipper asked "I have one other way to defeat Bill, but this should work, Dipper." Ford explained holding the gun up aiming right at Bill who spoke to his hench maniac's Dipper peeked through the towers window "what's that grey thing he's holding?" Dipper asked squiting trying to get a better look "it doesn't matter right now." Ford said to Dipper, he tried to concentrate he had only one shot to get bill he couldn't waste it, his finger ready at the trigger ready to shoot he was until, unfortunately a weirdness wave came by having the bell come to life startling Ford who accidentally pulled the trigger at the wrong moment. The shot went straight through Bill's top hat their Pines cover was exposed "oh no!" Ford cried out bill turned to the bell tower "Well well, and here I thought this day couldn't get any better!" Bill shouted shooting the bell tower, hurting Ford and Dipper. Ford was to tell Dipper of Bill's other weakness but Dipper had to flee by Ford's order.

"Ah, good old six fingers it's about time you show up!" Bill said growing "so fellas without this little freak none of this would be possible, give him a six finger round of applause!" Bill declared the maniac's gave Ford a pity cheer "oh don't look so sour Fordsie, with that extra finger you'll fit in right with my freaks!" Ford shamefully looked at his extra fingers then with anger shouted "I'll die before joining you! I know your weakness bill!" Bill chuckled "oh yeah? And I've got a riddle why did the old man do this?" Bill asked holding a certain position Ford did the same confused only to be turn into solid gold by Bill who chuckled evilly "would you look at this, stone version of Romeo and Juliet, only stupider!" Bill said holding up the gold Ford to stone Regina, Dipper watched from a far growing furious "That's enough! Hand over my uncle or else!" Dipper shouted confronting Bill "Now isn't this just—interesting!" Bill's voice deepened he zoomed over closer to Dipper shining bright "You think you can stop me? Go ahead pine tree humor me, try and stop me!" Dipper nervously skimmed through one of Ford's journal "what are you gonna do kid everyone's waiting come on pine tree show me what you got!" Bill taunted Dipper which only angered Dipper more he went on to the physical side and tried to punch bill only to be sent back. "Stop trying to be a hero pine tree, this is what happens to Heros in my world!" Bill said shaking Ford.

Bill turned to his maniac's "'Now can anyone remind me why we're here!" Bill shouted "to get weird!" 8-ball exclaimed "exactly! Oh 8-ball, teeth go eat the kid you guys deserved a treat." Teeth chuckle "Hench Maniac's roll out!" Bill exclaimed transforming a beaten down car to a new hot ride drive up to his fearamid castle. As the maniac's left 8-ball and teeth tried to eat catch and eat Dipper.

* * *

 **leave a review/suggestion for my fic :D I'll gladly take them**


	19. Weirdmaggedon

**Thanks For the Great reviews :) leave more if you have any suggestions ^-^**

 **Weirdmaggedon**

day four of Weirdmaggedon kicked in Dipper eluted capture from Bill's Hench-Maniac's but he wasn't sure how much longer he would last out in the open with all the eye bats around the town. Still Dipper tried to contact his sister and search for his friends. While hiding from an eye bat he spotted the Gravity Falls Mall he hadn't checked that area out yet he made a dash for the mall upon entering it he noticed how dark and abandoned it look. He called out to Mabel and Stan hoping they'd be there. Sadly he didn't find them but luckily he did find Wendy. The two went up the Mall's roof drinking Pitt Cola. "Man, those death metal band covers got this shockingly right." Wendy said taking a sip of her soda viewing over all the weirdness taking over the town. Dipper clutched the can "I can't believe this is happening, I just feel so...powerless." Wendy looked over at Dipper, he sighed "Bill won." He said defeatedly "look dude you've defeated Bill _twice_ before why is this time any different?" Wendy asked "cause then I had Mabel." Dipper said sadly "well then we need to get her back, look all summer some pretty amazing things have happened but nothing as amazing as you and your sister whatever you two have its amazing cause when you work together there is nothing you guys can't accomplish, you just need to get her back and we'll save the universe." Wendy said giving Dipper probably one of the best speeches he's ever heard. Dipper knew she was right if they could get Mabel back they'll win for sure. Speaking of Mabel Dipper in the distance of the now waste lands of Gravity falls spotted a huge pink bubble with a shooting start reminding him of Mabel's sweated it was obvious now she was in there and they need to make it to there.

Dipper and Wendy needed to find a way to get to Mabel Wendy had the brilliant idea to go search the auto store for a car running down to the shop they bumped into Abby "wha–Abby? What are you doing here I thought you were still at the shack." Dipper said surprised to see her, Abby dust herself off "I was, but I left I wasn't about to sit back and let this town Rot away." She explained "what are you kids even doing out in the open?" She asked them "we're getting a car and we're driving to that bubble over there!" Wendy pointed to the pink bubble "Mabel's in there I know it!" Dipper added "so you came here to get a car to speed over there to Mabel? Well count me in." Abby said determinedly "you want to come?" Dipper asked "dude it's not safe." Wendy said "which is why I'm coming I'm older than both of you kids and I'll be dammed if I let you go it alone, excuse my language by the way" Abby crossed her arms "now let's go get a car and save Mabel." Dipper and Wendy exchanged looks they knew Abby was right both nodded in agreement following after her.

They looked around the shop seeing nothing but beaten cars "do you think they have a tank? I always wanted to drive a tank!" Wendy said excitedly "I can't believe this place it just abandoned." Dipper said looking around "is it really? It can't be." Abby said taking a look herself. "hey guys I think I found one that works!" Dipper called out before they could move another inch the brightest of lights flashed in all three of their faces "step away from the vehicle!" A deep voice called out "hands up!" The voice commanded "ya'll fellers ain't going no where." Wendy furred her brows "ya'll?" She asked "fellers?" Dipper asked, it then clicked he knew who it was "wait—Gideon?!" He shouted "in the flesh!" The chubby pale foe said snickering. "Ugh Gideon." Dipper said irritated "he's gotten 'folksier'" Wendy added "what do you want Gideon?" Dipper asked Gideon "oh I think you know what I want; Mabel!" He exclaimed "and none of ya'll can get to her not with out this here key." Gideon said pulling out a key from undertheath his neck "now Bill explained it to me nice and simple Mabel was always destined to be mine and now that I have her locked up she'll learn to love me I'm not going to let ya'll near that bubble." He chuckled he snapped his fingers ordering his prison friend, Ghost eyes to pick the three up and take them to bill "this isn't going to work Gideon." Again Gideon chuckled "and why is that?" Gideon asked leisurely "because after I break ghost eyes arm and take that key from your neck I'm going to wear your butt like a rhinestone slipper!" Gideon and his prison friends chuckled "and what makes you think that?" Gideon asked still not shaken with fear "cause I'm a freakin' corduroy!" We do cried out flipping out of Ghost eyes arms


	20. To the Bubble

**I just gotta say two of you are making me very happy right now and are giving me some great ideas for my fic thanks for that I suffer less xD and I just love it so thank you!**

 **To the Bubble**

As the small brawl to let the three go ended Wendy, Abby and Dipper entered a police car making their get away. The two in the back and Abby up front and driving "uh you know how to drive right, Abby?" Dipper asked nervously "I dated a pro race car drive Dipper I know a freaking thing or two!" She exclaimed "wait really?" Wendy asked "story time another time guys!" Abby said driving away as quickly as the car could take 'em. Gideon and his prison friends followed after "speed up! We can't let them catch up to Mabel's bubble!" Gideon cried out to ghost eyes "remind me why you're keeping your girlfriend in a prison bubble? Have we the prisoners become the wardens?" Ghost eyes said "she loves me! ...she just doesn't know it yet! And quit the Philosophy!" Gideon commanded ghost eyes apologized.

Soon enough they came across a field of weirdness bubbles "Abby go that way around that bubble!" Dipper cried out "no go that way!" Wendy pointed in the opposite direction "guys, there's no way around we're going through!" Dipper breathed heavily "what's even in there?!" Soon they went through the weirdness bubbles exiting the final bubble "Abby there's a cliff!" Abby inhaled deeply "pro driving lesson you better not fail me now!" She picked up the speed going with all it had.

They made it through to the other side, injured, the car more beaten up but they made it. Dipper crawled out the car the bubble was so close but it seemed so far. Looking up dipper noticed a figure in a black cap only to see it was soos "sup dawg?" He said with a smile picking Dipper up "soos?" An injured Wendy came out the back as did Abby "handy man of the Apocalypse!" He tipped his hat he rushed over to help the two girls. "How did you make it?" Dipper asked helping soos with the girls "I've been traveling around the town helping people I guess there's folk songs about me now." Dipper nodded soos quickly examined Abby's and Wendy's injures "well good news it you're both fine." He smiled "and the bad news?" Dipper asked "we're surrounded dudes." Gideon and his prison friends surrounded the four "Whoo-wee, I thought ya'll escaped my grasp but ya'll had to go on and get injured little reminder this here ain't your Gravity falls anymore! Out here I rule." Gideon blew a horn calling to Bills eye bags "Bill's maniac's will be here any second, Mabel is mine now."

Dipper looked at the key then back at Gideon "is she?" He asked Gideon was struck with confusion "well yeah I have her trapped, Mabel is mine" he again stated "Gideon listen to me if I've learned anything this summer it's that you can't force someone to love you, the best thing you can do is try to be someone worthy of loving." Gideon scoffed "oh I'm worthy of loving alright, these prisoners here love me!" The prisoners cheered "but Mabel doesn't because you can be selfish but you can change that, Bill thinks there are now Heros out here but if we work together we can defeat bill you really want to be Mabel's hero? Then Stand up to bill and let us save Mabel!" Gideon stammered "that's crazy do you knew what he'll do to me?" Ghost eyes looked at Gideon "what you're scared of bill?" Gideon tugged on his coat "it...it's a complicated situation.." He said nervously "Gideon if this is really all for Mabel think about what she'd want you to do." Gideon thought about it he looked at Dipper he sighed "Dipper will you tell her what I did?" He asked "of course."

Gideon turn to his prison friends and gave them the instructions to let them go through and for them to go on and fight through Bill's eye bats. The four were about to enter Mabel's bubble.

* * *

 **sigh sorry is chapter just like prolonged itself I'm excited to write about Mabel's bubble though!**


	21. Mabeland

**Ugh I have so many things I want to put in my fic but I fear I'll just be prolonging the whole story and I'll just lose everyone's intrest in the story So I'll be skipping so details (like things already seen in the show)...any way be sure to leave a review :D**

 **Mabeland**

The four walked into the bubble it was nothing but white "what is this?" Dipper asked before the floor began to crack they fell through landing on a floor entirely made of bouncy castle. The whole scene looked nothing but magically and the most of child like wonders "okay so this Mabel's prison?" Abby asked looking around the wondrous place "don't let your guard down this was made by bill." As they wandered around the land they had been taken for a tour around the place by two of Mabel's favourite fantasy men. With the men they learned where Mabel was being kept. Mabel was up at the tallest tower. Of course once the four heard of this they thought of a way to get into the tower. Once in, they rush to the room atop the tower attempting to save Mabel only to find out that Mabel didn't want to be rescued.

Mabel explained why she didn't want to be rescued "look after you said you won't come back home with me when summer ended I wanted to hide in my sweater forever, but then I woke up here a place where summer never ends, and now that you four are here it's perfect!" Mabel exclaimed with joy "Mabel you can't stay here we have to leave." Dipper said firmly Mabel scoffed "I figured you'd say that, which is why I prepared a backup Dipper with a more supportive personality." The more supportive and cool looking dipper rolled into to Mabel's room. The bickering between the twins went on "trust me you're all going to love it here Mabeland knows what you all want sometime even before you do." A chinchilla appeared landing on Mabel's lap "apparently I want a chinchilla! Right again Mabeland!" Mabel cried out in joy "mabel this is crazy I'm sorry about out fight but we have to get out of here."come on, just give this place a chance." Mabel pleaded "actually Mabel Dipper's right..Gravity falls is in trouble and I-" soon Wendy's friends came along before anyone knew what happened she was riding off with them only Soos, Dipper and Abby remained until Mabeland had Soos' biggest wish/dream come along his father and with that Soos was gone. "Okay Mabel that's enough you can't seriously think any of this is good for anyone!" Dipper cried out "you can't argue with the facts people are happy here! everyone is getting what they want even you two my favourite brother and aunt! Hm in fact.." Mabel called her hands two doors behind Dipper and abby slowly opened "Nope! Nope not looking! Come on Abby!" Dipper said dragging Abby away from all the temptations.

At Giggle creek Abby and Dipper say down "ugh what are we going to do?" Dipper asked in frustration Abby sighed unsure "Look we know we can't take Mabel by force maybe we can just reason with her." Abby suggested "we tried in her room or office or whatever. it didn't work." Dipper said throwing a rock skipping it across the creek perfectly "no you fought with her Dip, there's a difference, you didn't make Mabel feel any better or like she was safe you made her feel cornered and even more upset than when she left the shack." Dipper sighed "Mabel and I don't usually fight." He said sadly "I know." Abby smiled softly "you guys are a great team, I would have done anything to have a sibling to be like you and Mabel, you guys always have each other's backs and that's pretty cool." Abby playfully punched dipper on the arm she got up "look I'm gonna go try to convince Mabel that we should leave and safe Gravity Falls or at least warm her up for you, alright?" She smiled Dipper smiled back and nodded seconds later Wendy came.


	22. Life Will Get Better Darlin'

**Leave a review :D**

 **Life Will Get Better Darlin'**

Mabel in her office was having the time of her life at least she thought she was. In walked Abby with two waffle guards by her side "mayor Mabel this lady tried to get up in your office without permission!" One of the guards said Abby sighed impatiently "I already told you breakfast face I'm not going to hurt her I'm her favorite aunt for crying out loud!" Abby declared Mabel clapped twice "she has permission to enter my office, dismissed." Mabel said quite professionally the guards left she snickered "isn't it cool how they listen to me!" She said excitedly to Abby. "I guess." She half chuckled "So I was down at giggle creek with Dipper and realized I still owed you my time since I had to leave you before for my errands, mind if we make up that time now?" She smiled softly "of course not I love spending time with you!" Mabel cheered "great!" Abby exclaimed.

Abby looked for somewhere to take her seat, she sat in a squeaky plastic chair "yep this is comfy.." She muttered "so let's talk Mabel, ya like it here?" She asked Mabel chuckled loudly "uh duh of course I do! It's perfect here! Endless summer, away from reality, no troubles, forever young, and my favotitre people are here, how could I not love it here?" She asked sincer "I guess when you put it that way it does seem pretty cool, anyway so I curious what happened between you and Dipper?" Abby asked "wh...what do you mean?" Mabel asked her being brought down a bit "I mean I heard you stormed out of the shack upset because of something Dipper said, I'm just curious what he said." Mabel sighed "he said he wouldn't go back home with me, he would stay here with Grunkle Ford and I couldn't handle that! That entire day was just the worst day of my life! my party was a bust, you saw how sad I was, and then Dipper comes back and says he's not coming home with me!"

Mabel sank in her seat. Abby got up from hers "So that one day was just a total bust huh?" Mabel nodded "did Dipper offer you anything like to keep in contact with you?" Mabel again nodded "you have a good brother Mabel you know and I can see you need him, I mean why else would you create a second Dipper? I'm pretty sure he wasn't even actually going to stay with my dad once he saw how hurt you were, he's always put you first Mabel how many brothers would do that for their sisters? I would have done anything to have a brother or sister like you or Dipper so you had one bad day that day won't matter later one when you got the rest of your life with a great brother like Dipper." Mabel sighed "how do you know that?" Abby sighed as well "because for the past almost thirty years of my life everyday seemed like a bad day, I had only one parent and almost no friends I was a really geeky girl and almost everything always made my world fall apart, but then I met my dad, I met you and your brother and everything has been coming together for once in my life things have been getting better so now I say screw the past thirty years I got another thirty coming and I'm sure they'll be great now because I have a family now so those thirty years in my life are getting over looked, now if you can over look that one bad day everything will be great and maybe even better than this world." Mabel hopped out of her chair "ya know what Abby, you're right!" Abby crossed her arms "am I ever wrong?" She chuckled as did Mabel "I should probably go fix things."

the two left the tower and walked to giggle creek to see that two of the waffle guards were about to throw Dipper out of Mabeland for me mentioning reality "Mabel are you really going to let them banish me?" Dipper questioned "no of course not! That's my brother you guys." The waffle guard said that if Dipper wanted to stay he would have to undergo a trial of fantasy Vs reality. The trials went on Craz and Xyler were Mabel's lawyers, surprisingly they put up a good case on why reality could be such crap and hell to the twins now Dipper was to present his case on why reality could be good too his case was as good as Craz and Xylers, it was even better it made Mabel stop and think Dipper had a point it made her think back on what Abby said to Mabel about them always being there for each other Mabel and Dipper made up they gave their signature awkward sibling hug and pat pats in doing so corrupted Mabeland causing it to darken Mabel led her brother Wendy Soos and Abby out to giant waddles they made their escape from the bubble and back to Gravity falls or what was left, the town was left in ruins it looked worst than before, they made a new plan return to the Myster shack.

* * *

 **okay so I'm leaving Abby's fantasy/dream for later ya'll will see why later I got more things in store before everything is officially over**

 **note;**

 **sorry I keep speeding through my fic I just don't want to retell all of weirdmageddon when all of it had no actual use for my story**


	23. Attack of the Cipher

**leave a review :D**

 **Attack of the Cipher**

the four returned to the shack they were surprised to see how many people where in it. "Grunkle Stan how did this all happen?" Mabel asked Stan started to explain what happened "the unicorn hair that's why bills magic can't touch that shack!" Dipper said in brilliance "after that Possum breath over here starts showing up with a bunch of injured stranglers, they needed a place to stay, and since the mayor got captured I declared myself de facto chief, the plan is to stay here and eat brown meat till we run out then I vote we eat the gnomes." A gnome turned to Stan "hey I'm short not deaf!" Stan shushed the gnome saying stress would make him chewy "Grunkle Stan we can't just sit here and do nothing there's a town in need of saving me and Ford tried to do it but he got captured by bill.." Dippers voiced trailer off "wait my dad got captured?!" Abby cried out "well serves that jerk right!" Stan said opening a can of brown meat "my brothers had some stupid ideas but going up an all powerful space demon was his worst one yet!" Stan took a seat "now trust me we're all save in here and whatever has happened to the town and the townsfolk doesn't matter I'm sure they're all fine." Stan turned on the TV a broadcast of live feed inside bills castle was on "this is Shondra Jimenez reporting to you life from bills castle here are some imagine of the captured townsfolk viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends and family in the twist throne of human agony." The camera shifted views from the bottom of the throne to the middle to its sides finally showing the top for Abby that was the final straw seeing her mother part of the twisted throne infuriated her "that's it." She said to herself she angrily muttered, cursing she headed for the door as everyone still watched the tv in horror the twins followed after her "Abby wait where are you going?" Mabel asked "we should stay in the shack." Dipper added "I'm going out there." She said "what?!" The twins exclaimed in unison "but you can't! It's dangerous out there!" Dipper said "yeah what if you get captured and turned into stone!" Mabel added the two tried to hold Abby back "well if I get captured, I get captured, I'm not going to be standing by anymore! That evil Nacho looking mind demon has my parents and almost everyone in town." The twins looked at each other not sure what to say "look we'll figure a way to get to bill." Dipper said trying to persuade Abby to stay "yeah! And if you leave...then Dipper and I are coming with you!" Mabel declared Abby chuckled "no you kids are staying here I'm not risking you guys, understood?" She asked them "but Abby.." Abby shook her head "you kids are not coming, Now how about you two get over there and give the folks a little hope speech it looks like they need it." The two turned to the hopeless townsfolk then back at Abby who happened to sneak away from them. "Well one hope speech coming right up!" Mabel said taking her brothers hand ready to give one hell of a speech.

hours passed by Abby walked around the deserted town trying to figure out a way to get up to Bill's castle as she paused for a brief second an eye bat came over her it was about to turn her to stone until Aronica one of bill's hench macias came back and stopped the eye bat she knew exactly who she was "hmm so you're the offspring!" She said chuckling picking her up "Ooh I'm going to be taking you to Bill, I'm sure he'd love to use for some kind of...leverage." She cackled Abbytried to fight Aronica's grip "let me go you pink wanna-be devil!" She cried Aronica hissed at her. She then flew up to Bill's castle along with Abby who was still fighting her grip. The party with the freaks went on bill sat in his throne, earlier when Abby along with the Pines were in Mabel's bubble Bill found out that he and his freaks were trapped by a mystical boarder around Gravity falls. Bill thought of ways to get out of the towns boarder of course Ford came to mind he must know how to break the boarder but even Bill knew Ford wouldn't easily give out the answer bill needed leverage which is what Aronica got for him "Bill!" she screeched "what?!" He said impatiently "can't you see I'm busy trying to leave this stupid hick town?!" Aronica held up Abby by the feet "I got you your leverage!" She screeched out dropping Abby she picked herself up "Gently next time wanna-be devil" She a muttered bill chuckled maniacally "of course how did I not think about this before?" He said he picked up Abby "you're the key kid!" He said to her "what?" She questioned "oh right you're still in the dark about this." He said "in the dark about what?!" She shouted bill laughed in her face "all of this, why Gravity falls is going through this freak hell why your mom is frozen into stone; your brainiac of a father caused all of this." Abby was skeptical she didn't believe bill "y—you're lying!" She shouted "am I? How about we pay a visit to good ol' dad and ask him yourself!" Bill said zooming through his pyramid castle cackling as he did.


	24. The Planted Seed

**Leave a review :D**

 **The Planted Seed**

up in the fearamid the golden statue of Ford waited, he began to unfreeze Ford took a look around his surroundings he tried to take a step but found he was chained up the piano intro of _we'll meet again_ played, bill sang along to the old tune "wh-where am I?" Ford asked him "you're in the penthouse suite kid! The tip of the pyramid, here have a drink, take a seat." Bill said acting quite friendly having a margarita glass appear in Ford hand, Bill took a nice long sip from his as Ford took a seat on the couch behind him "fun fact that couch is made from living human skin!" He exclaimed Ford jumped up from it backing away from the disturbing couch "quit the games cipher! If I'm still alive that means you want something!" Bill chuckled "Ah sharp as every Fordise, as you know I've recently made a multi-dimensional make-over, I now control space, matter! And now since that dumb baby is out of the way time itself!" Bill went on about how great and powerful he is then it moved on to the boarder keeping him and all his weirdness in Gravity falls "so my question here is, do you know of a way to take down the boarder?" Bill asked as if he didn't already know "of course! There's a very simple equation that could collapse the barrier but I'd never tell you!" Bill rolled his eye "listen Ford if you collapse this boarder your dimension will be free anything will be possible! I'll remake a fun world a better world! No more rules no more laws no more restrictions and you could be one of us all powerful greater than anything you could imagine! All I need is your help!" Bill exclaiming thinking he made some very good points "you're insane if you think I'm going to help you." Ford practically shouted bill laughed "I'm insane either way brainiac but ya know what have it your way, I'll just fish around your brain till I find it!" Bill went in his mindscape form "not so fast bill you know the rules." Ford said stopping bill who went back to his physical form pouting he was reminded he couldn't be let into a mind unless he had consent from the person "Alright then plan B it is."

Bill said snapping his fingers a tied up Abby showed up Ford gasped and became even more infuriated with bill "Let her go you insane three sided son of a—" bill zipped Ford's mouth and held him back noticing he was about to charge at him "whoa easy tiger I won't hurt her...yet." Bill chuckled "now let's have a chat with good old Abigail, I know she's been dying to have a chat with her dad." Bill cackled untying Abby she took in a big breath "dad!" She finally said "are you okay?" She asked him Ford struggled to nod, all of bill's force hurt him to make a simple move again bill laughed "of course he's fine look at him not a scratch on him! but the question is will you be fine after you find out the truth about good old pops?" Bill questioned. "What the fact that my dad is the reason all of this is happening I still refuse to believe that!" She shouted "ask him yourself." Bill said letting go of Ford, Abby knew Ford couldn't have been responsible for all of this at least she thought, she chuckled nervously not sure she wanted the answer anymore "this isn't your fault right dad?" She asked him, Ford couldn't even look at Abby in the eye "I...I'm sorry Abby." He started Abby scoffed still not wanting to believe that "n-no! You mean to tell me that all this chaos began because of you!" She shouted "my mom and everyone else in town being turned to stone! The living hell out there, It's all because of you!" Bill chuckled watching the two fall apart "no Abby of course not!" Ford tried to defend himself "I...I had no idea when I first started my work that it end up like this" Abby dropped her jaw "this is what yout work is about?! Helping crazy demons?!" Ford was lost for words "no Abby it's not like that, I was tric—" bill snapped his fingers tying up Abby again "okay thats enough family drama!" He sent Abby away "bring her back. Now!" Ford commanded, Bill laughed in his face "ah bring her back!" He mocked him "I'll bring her back and let her go once you let me into your mind." Ford scoffed "I'm not letting you in my mind!" Bill again chained up Ford "oh you'll let me into your mind, everyone has a weakness tough guy, I'll get out of this stupid town, it's only a matter of time." Bill's real torture began.

* * *

 **sorry this chapter is kinda shitty sowwy**


	25. The Idiots Who Could

**Leave a review**

 **The Idiots Who Could**

Back at the mystery shack the Pines and everyone inside thought of a plan to take down bill and rescue everyone and save the town, Mcgucket helped the twins with a set of blue prints, he made his own little invention, turning the shack into a fighting machine with the plan and the way Mcgucket set everything up made the Plan seem possible all they needed to do was build the Shacktron. The work began, everyone did what they could to help build they worked all day and all night they got what they needed done. Mabel kindly made everyone a sweater, things were starting to look up it was starting to look like they could finally win, that they would take back their home. The next day rolled around, the hour to take back everything near and dear to them. Inside the Shacktron they stomped their way over to Bill's Fearamid "okay everyone to your battle station the battle will soon begin!" Dipper ordered "time to take back the town!" Mabel added enthusiastically everyone cheered the twins fist bumped "hey we're almost there!" Dipper said looking through the Shacktron.

Up in Bill's Fearamid he was just finishing up his 7th torture round to Ford his hench maniac's watched as did Abby who was being forced too up in her cage across bill's throne. "So ready to talk?" Bill asked "Dad, just tell 'em!" Abby shouted, she was still furious about her father but any daughter or humane person wouldn't want to see someone they know and or love to be getting hurt "No!" He shouted firmly "I won't let him into my mind." He said Bill turned to his hench maniac's "What do you guys think? Another five hundred volts?" A big crash was heard from across the fearamid a dinosaur's head was seen "what?! I just fixed that door!" Bill proclaimed it was the Shacktron in action Soos walked out the shack with a flag made by Mabel saying _take back the falls_ "it's the Shacktron dudes!" Soos cried out. Bill sat in his throne realizing what was going on "so the mortals are trying to fight back huh? Adorable! Hench maniac's you know what to do!" Bill said the maniac's eye/eyes turned to a sinister red they jumped out the fearamid ready to fight.

The fight began the Shacktron begin able to take out one hench manic and then the next they were unstoppable Candy and Grenda worked the arms taking out the hench maniac's the sev'ral times boys giving the shack all the power needed Dipper and Mabel being the best captains possible. A rescue team would soon be sent out, others would stay back and fight. The hench maniac's lost Bill groaned "Guys, Seriously? You had one job to do here!" Bill shook in shame Ford on the other hand seeing the fight praised the twins knowing they were the ones in charge of the whole operation it clicked to bill maybe he should be out torturing the kids instead of Ford himself Bill left turning Ford back into gold. Bill himself would now fight the Shacktron to his surprise he couldn't even defeat it, everyone saw this as an advantage Grenda pulled out bill's eyes making him temporarily blind the rescue team would now move out.

* * *

 **if this chapter sucks I just gotta say in my defence its late into the night and I don't function as well so I'm sorry for my spelling error or any suckage..? In this chapter and future chapters bc I write when it's late at night bc for some reason I do my best then? I dunno why I just do and ya'll do care so bye LEAVE A REVIEW**


	26. The weakness revealed

**Leave a review**

 **The Weakness Revealed**

The rescue team parachuted their way into the fearamid. First things first the twins wanted to find their Grunkle and they did just that, also seeing the horrid throne Bill had made up with everyone they knew and love, apart from the twisted throne and the golden Ford they spotted Abby up in cage as well and surprisingly lil Gideon who knew how to undo Bill's frozen stone magic. All they had to do was pull out was the mayor who held the whole thing in place. Pulling out mayor Taylor from the bottom of the throne everything came undone everyone reverted from being stone back to people the cages came undone as well. Everyone reunited with loved ones Wendy with her father and brothers Blubs with Durland before Ford unfroze the twins ran to Abby Mabel squealed tackling her aunt, Abby chuckled sweetly at them "guys! Holy crap can you two put up a fight or what? Oh sorry, language." She smirked seconds later Ford unfroze quickly seeing the twins along with Abby "Ah kids you did it! I know I could count on you two!" He chuckled picking them up then looking over at Abby who was still giving him the cold shoulder, he set the twins down. "Abby.." he started, Abby crossed her arms "I'm going to go look for mom." She looked for Regina. The twins didn't have time to intervene with the small matter of Ford and Abby they had a bigger problem "Great-Uncle Ford, remember before you were captured by Bill you said you knew his secret weakness." Dipper explained, rushing "Yeah a way to defeat, Bill." Mabel added "I—I do! Now..." Ford started putting his gloves on "now does anyone have a pen, pencil?" He asked looking around soon finding a can of spray paint. "Perfect!" He exclaimed he began to paint the on the floor a circle dividing it up having many different symbols along with Bill drawn in it. "Uh we got bill occupied but I don't for how much longer!" Dipper said feeling even more rushed than before "he's drawing a circle on the floor, he's lost his mind!" Stan exclaimed "my mind is fine, and we can defeat bill. With this!" Ford declared presenting the cipher wheel "the worlds most confusing game of hop-scotch?" Pacifica snapped "no a prophecy." Ford began to explain what the cipher wheel was and how it would help "...this whole time I thought it was just superstition, but, seeing you all here has made me realize, it's destiny!"

Ford took one last look at the wheel then up pointing out some of the obvious symbols Dipper to the pine tree Mabel to the shooting star as some of the dots connected as to who belonged to which symbol some still remained open "ice, llama, a sun? Wh-what does that mean?!" Dipper questioned "the symbols mustn't be literal Dipper the ice would have to be someone cool in the face of danger." Ford explained Wendy's friends chanted. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy!" She chuckled standing on the ice symbol. "The llama!" Mabel gasped "Pacifica!" She called out who had been wearing Mabel's llama sweater "yes, good exactly!" Ford said encouraging "much like the glasses must be someone scholarly." Mcgucket came into the picture cackling. "And the sun, someone joyous, bringing light to others" Ford explained "Abby!" Mabel screamed out, Abby heard Mabel's call she came with her mother "what?" She asked "You're the sun!" She smiled "I.." Abby started sounding unsure "come on Abby." Dipper pleaded "alright." She agreed being easily persuaded by the twins. "Alright now join hands everybody!" Ford asked everyone to do, soon a mystical blue glowing light started up everyone along with the cipher wheel glowed "Great-Uncle Ford I think it's working!" Dipper exclaimed "Okay yes good, now everyone else leave." He ordered the rest of the townsfolk. "Now we just need one more person and that's..." Ford looked down at the symbol beside him it was the symbol on Stan's Fez "Stanley, Stanley! Get over here, you're the only one let!" Stan grunted "you really think this is going to work?" He asked seeing some of the fight of bill going against the Shacktron "you really think some cave man graffiti is going to stop that monster?" He took another look out at the fight "Oh Dang it old man! Now is not the time!" Gideon shouted "Come on! What are you doing!" Everyone shouted at Stan "Whoa whoa I'm not the bad guy people! Let's not forget who _literally created_ the end of the _world_ here." Stan pointed the finger at Ford who sighed "I know I'm sorry Stanley, please, just help me fix it!" Ford pleaded his brother "Fine, just do _one_ thing; say thank you!" Stan asked for "what?" Ford asked confused "I spent thirty years trying to get you back to this dimension and you still haven't said thank you! You want me to shake your hand? Say _thank you_!" Ford sighed, pettily "fine, thank you." Stan joined hands with his brother "ah, see now between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin." Stan stated "between him and me." Ford said fixing his brothers simple mistake. "Grammar Stanley." Stan growled "I'll grammar Stanley you! You stuck up son of a—" Stan shouted starting to attack his brother, Ford fought back. Dipper, Mabel, Abby, and Regina (who stayed back), tried to pull the twins apart "Guys stop it!" Mabel shouted "Grunkle Stan!" Dipper cried out trying to pull them apart "Dad! Dammit, stop it!" Abby shouted still no use they fought "Both of you stop it right now!" Regina commanded "no let me at him!" Stan shouted Dipper and Mabel held Stan back Abby held back her father's up high fist away from Stan, Regina in the middle tried to push them apart, still no use and now it mattered even less a prideful bill came into the picture the Shacktron the in back laid defeated "oh no it's bill!" He said sarcastically "right? Isn't that what you're all thinking? Hey Gideon, why aren't you dancing, chop chop huh!"

* * *

 **phew! I finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry if it's sloppy I'll clean it up soon :))) leave a review ;D**


	27. Run

**Leave a review**

 **Run**

bill laughed mocking everyone "oh this is just great! Didn't you brainiacs know that the wheel won't work unless you all hold hands? What even better you've brought everyone who threatened my power me in one easy to destroy circle!" He shouted his voice lowering in a demonic way. He set the spay painted wheel on fire. Bill tied up the Stan brothers they both tried to wiggle their way out. "You guys want to see what happens to your friends when you can't get along?" He laughed. "Hey you give 'em back!" Mcgucket shouted "you've gone too far cipher!" Gideon added "yeah we're not scared of you!" Wendy shouted again bill laughed "oh but you should be!" He snapped his fingers everyone apart from the twins and Abby had been possessed by bills power "hmm this castle could use some decorations!" Bill shouted everyone Mcgucket, Robbie, Wendy, Pacifica, Gideon, Soos, and even Regina had been turned into tapestries.

"Well looks like it's too late for your friends, Stanford!" The twins along with Abby were locking in a pyramid shaped cage, Abby held onto the twins protectively. "Kids!" Stan shouted "but you can still save your family! Last chance tell me how to take Weirdmaggedon global and I'll spare the kids." Bill offered "no Great-Uncle Ford don't do it!" Dipper shouted "Yeah! Bill makes bad deals!" Mabel added bill turned to the kids "Don't you toy with me shooting star, I. See. Everythi—!" Mabel shot up some spray paint in bill's eye "Ah come on! not again! why! Everytime!" Bill shouted in pain "ha! Nice shot pumpkin!" Stan praised Mabel bill in pain dropped the Stan twins Mabel chuckled "I know that hurts because I've accidentally done it to myself. Multiple times!" She said in pride. Dipper with the growing/shrinking light had the cage grow in size the three escaped the cage. "Run, save yourselves! we'll take care of bill." Dipper said "what we are?" Abby looked at Dipper "heck yeah we are!" Mabel added "what no! That's a suicide mission!" Ford said fearing for the three Stan could only look so fearful words didn't begin to describe how he felt about them fighting bill themselves. "Trust us, we've beaten bill before." Mabel came in "and we'll beat him again!" She said finishing Dipper's sentence the two led the way Abby going after them "Hey Bill come and get us you pointy jerk!" Mabel shouted angering bill even more. Bill growled turning into an insidious shade of red "no it's too dangerous!" Ford and Stan were about to go after the three only to be held back by bill who shouted "Not so fast. You two wait here!" He set them in the same caged prison the kids were in. "I've got some kids I have to turn into corpses!" He shouted having three layers of teeth and multiple arms "See ya' real soon!" He said his voice more freighting and demonic than before. The Stan twins could only now watch in fear as bill went after them "No no no! What do we do? What do we do?!" Stan said in full panic mode "Kids!" Ford shouted banging on the bars with all his force.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this chapter sucked or if I didn't fulfill what you had in mind for this chapter I did what I could anyways leave a review**


	28. The Target

**Leave a review :D**

 **The Target**

The Pines ran through bills castle trying their best to stay ahead of him "when I get my hands on you kids I'm going to disassemble your molecules!" Bill shouted at them. The three continued to run. Abby looked for an escape seeing down the hall a hallway to the left of them as bill was about to have them right his reach, Abby pushed the twins into the hall running behind them. They ran down the hall finding a dead end Abby and the twins looked around they all looked up seeing another escape "Mabel give me your grabbling hook!" Abby held out her hand Mabel did as she was told Abby shot it straight up grabbing both of them leading them straight up both dipper and Mabel held onto Abby for dear life screaming while all this happening bill continued going after them.

Back with Stan and Ford they stood there in the cage helpless. "Oh! I can't believe this! The kids are going to die and it's all my fault! Because I couldn't shake your damn hand!" Stan beat himself up, he sighed "dad was right about me...I am a screw up." Ford sighed "don't beat yourself up Stanley, you're not the only who has screwed up, I'm the one who made a deal with bill in first place, multiple deals even. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't first summon him, I fell for his easy flattery the games, the treats..Regina." Ford paused taking another sigh "you would have seen Bill for the scam artist he is." He took a seat beside Stan "how did things get so messed up between us?" Stan asked still feeling beat down "we use to be like dipper and Mabel, the world is ending and they still work together, how do they do it?" Ford asked "easy. They're kids, they don't know any better." Ford got up "where are you going?" Stan asked "I'm going to play the only card we have left; let bill into my mind, he might take over the galaxy and maybe even worst but he might just let the kids live." Stan shot up "what?! Are you telling me there's nothing else we can do?!" He questioned "that's why I'm doing this we can't beat bill he's only weak in the mindscape! If I didn't have this damn plate in my head we could just erase him out of my mind!" Stan didn't know what to say at first "well, what if he goes into my head! We could erase him there." Ford weakly chuckled "there's nothing you could possibly offer him, Stanley. It has to be me. It's the only way he'll let you and the kids go." He said leaning on the bars "do you think he's going to make good on that deal?" Stan asked "we don't have any other choice." Stan frowned and sighed "I've got an idea." He said.

The three continued to run they lost bill for a while only to face another dead end. "I'm starting to think there's no way out of here.." Dipper said looking at the big wall "hey, like Grunkle Stan always says, when one door closes, choose a near by wall and bash it in with brute force!" Mabel stated snatching dippers flash light having her hand grow she bashed down the wall they chuckled "nice one, Mabel!" Abby praised her, Mabel smiled and shrunk her hand back down "now all we gotta do is get the townsfolk and together we'll stop bill!" Dipper declared "uh I think we need a new plan." Abby pointed down to the surrounded townsfolk bills hench maniac's all around them "oh no!" Dipper said meer seconds later bill came "peek-a-boo.." He said picking them up they gasped in fear. Bill went back to Stan and Ford holding the twins in one hand and Abby in another "alright Ford, times up!" He shouted the brothers looked up in fear "Yanno I know I think I'm going to kill one of them just for the heck of it." Bill's eye flashed rapidly a sun to a pine tree to a shooting star back to a sun, bill was about to snap his fingers about to seize Abby's life until her heard "Wait! I surrender." Ford said "ah good choice." Bill said dropping the three "no great-uncle Ford don't do it!" Dipper said only to be ignored "my only condition is that you let my brother and the kids go!" Bill sighed "fine!" Abby got up "no dad don't do it! Don't do this please I can't lose you again!" Bill turned to her "zip it!" He said shutting Abby up who began to tear up, lips quivering. "So do we have a deal?" Bill asked holding out his hand Ford held out his shaking it with bill. Bill left his physical form entering Ford's mind

Bill floated around the mind he floated to the only door in the mind "I gotta hand it to you Ford, you really know how to clea—" he stopped as he opened the door seeing Stan playing with his paddle ball who smirked smugly "what?!" Bill shouted confused. Stan laughed "I do a pretty good impression of my brother don't I?"

* * *

 **I'll be continuing this scene in my next choapter I don't want this one to be super long be sure to leave a review :))**


	29. Our hero

**Leave a review; gaaaah! I have like a chapter left then this is over!**

 **Our Hero**

"Welcome to my mind, I'm surprised you didn't recognize it." Stan said to bill. Back in the real world Abby with the twins were filled with anxiety naturally Abby still thinking it was her father who she was about to lose was in a state of distraught she wipes away her tears as she felt what she thought was her uncle Stan's hand she look down noticing five fingers not including the thumb she let out a small gasp "Dad?" Ford removed the fez "Great-Uncle Ford!" The twins said in unison the three hugged him tightly "wait if you're fine then, Bill is in Stan's mind." Abby pointed out, all looked back at Stan, Ford sighed deeply pulling out the memory gun imputing what to erase it read _Stanley Pines_ he held it up to his brother shaking not wanting to pull the trigger and erasing his brothers memory. Back in Stan's mind as he had just gone through with bill who had just declared that the deal was off had now been locked inside Stan's mind blue flames were everywhere "no no no no!" Bill shouted in fear as he knew what was to come Stan laughed "You're going down, Bill; getting erased, memory gun. Pretty clever huh?" Bill still in fear stuttered explains to Stan that he was not only destroying bill but himself as well it didn't do much on Stan he knew what was a stake still bill tried to get out "wh-why isn't this working?!" He asked seeing his powers no longer worked "Look at me you one eyed demon. You're a real wise guy but you made a fatal mistake, you messed with my family!" Bill tried to still buy his way out of Stan but too little to late within the blink of an eye bill had been punched down with one strike disintegrated. In his mind Stan with his last few second of his memory looked at a photo the twins and Abby who had tackled him down with a hug he half chuckled "guess I was good for somethin'." With that Stan's mind had been erased and all of bill's doings had been undone everything had reverted back to the way things were.

/

"Oh my gosh Grunkle Stan you did it!" Mabel chuckled placing the fez on his head "oh um..hey there kiddo...what's your name?" He asked her Mabel chuckled nervously thinking Stan had been playing a joke on her "Uh...Stan?" Abby way her way into the awkward conversation, Stan even more confused than the girls looked around "who ya' talk to?" He asked her. Mabel had already tears going down her cheeks as Abby began to have some tears swell up in her eyes "C-Come, it's me Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said "it's me! Mabel!-" Abby cut herself "A-and me Abby!" Both Dipper and Ford had to pull the girls back away from Stan. Both were becoming hysterical Mabel couldn't even let a few simple words out "wha-wha—" Abby couldn't even finish "We had to erase his mind in order to defeat bill. It's all gone, he's gone." Ford had to explain what was happening before the girls overwhelmed Stan or themselves even more. Stan on the ground sat there confused he looked around not recognizing anything or anyone not even his own brother, who had hugged him getting tearful himself as did everyone else.

The pines took Stan back home along the way finding Soos and Regina. Entering the falling apart shack Stan smirked "nice place you got here." He said as it only fell more apart. "It's your place Grunkle Stan." Dipper said "do you remember even a little?" Mabel asked hopelessly Stan took a seat on the chair "nope! But this chair hugs my butt like it remembers." He chuckled everyone looked at him the look of sorrow on their faces "why the long faces? You're acting like its someone funeral! Who's the big guy crying in corner?" He asked looking over at the emotionally torn apart Soos. Abby turned to her father "dad there has to be a way to get Stan back!" Ford sighed "no there isn't...Stan's gone." Mabel cut in saying "no! I know my Grunkle is in there somewhere! There has to be something that can bring him back!" She shouted more tears came down her cheeks. She Abby and Dipper quickly looked around what was left of the shack Mabel found her scrapbook "okay this will work! This _has_ to work!" She flipped through the book hopping Stan's memory would come back Dipper joined in trying to help all he could it seemed hopeless at least until simpler things came into play with waddles bothering Stan with his piggy love and Soos' obnoxious employee loyalty and even some more memorable summer photos Stan's memories had returned.

* * *

 **Just to answer a question that I had a while back about Stan and Abby's relationship I would say they grew fond of each other just as the twins did with Stan and vice versa I just didn't have time to add a whole chapter or two about their relationship growing, but of course I needed to explain this now given by what has happened in this chapter, logically of course the way Stan is which is a loving protective guy (my opinion) he would have grown fond of his niece.**


	30. Happiness

**Well here it is :) Leave a review**

 **Happiness**

The day finally came! Dipper and Mabel's thirteen birthday party the whole town came it was probably one of their best birthday party's ever everyone had just finished singing happy birthday to them. "Dude make a wish dawg!" Soos said to the twins Dipper chuckled "if you had asked me what I wanted the first day I got here I would have said adventure, true friends but look at you all here I realized I've got everything I've ever wanted." Mabel smiled at her brother "well if I had only one wish it would be to shrink all of you and bring you home with me in my pocket! But since that's impossible-is that impossible?" She asked her uncle who gave her a maybe answer she shrugged "well since it's probably Impossible, my only wish is for all of you to sign my scrapbook! I'll never forget you guys." She said sincerely the twins blew out the candles they were now officially, technically teenagers.

the party continued everyone mingled with one another. "I suppose Abby was right, you do know how to plan a party Regina." Ford said complementing Regina who chuckled sweetly at him "I suppose I do know, I'm sure everyone here could really use this party any how after the events of the last few days." They looked over at the crowd. Ford looked over at Regina, he cleared his throat "Regina?" He started she turned giving all her attention to him "do you remember before I was sent off into another dimension you wanted to tell me about your pregnancy and even when I got back you still wanted to tell me about Abby?" Regina smiled softly not sure where Ford was leading off with this "yes I don't think I'll ever forget. Why?" She asked again he cleared his throat "well you wanting to tell me about Abby has been on your mind for probably the last thirty years the same constant thought, right?" Regina nodded "well I've had a same constant thought on my mind as well about you.." Regina smirked "and this thought would be?" She asked curiously "for you and I to get married." He smiled "Yo-You want me to marry you?" She asked smiling softly "yes of course. I..I love you, Regina." Regina smiled even more "well of course I'd love to marry you, Stanford, only.." She started "only?" He asked nervously "only after you go around the world with your brother." Ford was confused "how did you know about that?" Regina smirked "the first time I met your brother he told me what happened to you about the portal he also told me about you two as children that you two were to sail across the world for treasure and all, I say go do that now, and whenever you get back we marry I can wait." She said taking his hand Ford smiled at her "Are you are you will be alright with this Regina?" She nodded "I'm positive, now go tell your brother that you're going around the world together."

Ford went on to tell Stan that they oughta go out and sail around the world just like they said they would as kids, the only question was what would happen to the mystery shack? Stan at first thought to close down the old shack for good, as he announced that he would do so Soos came in giving a rather good fight as to why they should keep the shack open t his surprise is worked Stan even gave Soos the full right to own and operate the shack, now being the new . The birthday party soon came to an end. The twins had packed their belongings ready to be sent back to California their friends and family waited with them at the bus stop ready to wish them a farewell. Mabel's friends had said their goodbyes of course not wanting to part ways. Wendy wished Dipper a farewell exchanging their hats in the process. Friends said their farewells and it was time for the family to bid them a farewell. They tightly hugged Abby, she hugged back "you both better come back." She smiled at them letting them go from the hug "of course we will." Said Dipper digging his hands into his pockets next they said their goodbyes to Regina "you both be good alright?" She said to them who both nodded giving her a hug "oh Regina, when you do have your wedding can I be the flower girl?" Mabel asked sweetly "of course you can." Regina chuckled. Now saying their goodbyes to Ford not much needed to be said their hug was enough to get the three smiling with a few tears the bus finally arrived they had one finally goodbye which was for Stan "Kids..." He started "you knuckle heads were nothing but a nuances and I'm glad to be rid of ya." He said swelling up through the sentence the twins sniffled hugging their Grunkle tightly "we'll miss you too Grunkle Stan." Mabel said patting her uncle. The twins headed into the bus. The tales told, the summers done, soon the pines shall return.

* * *

 **AH! I'm done D: I'm so sad now oh my god. *wipes tear away* well...I'll update this story to tell you when my mini wedding fic for Ford and Regina is up (which will be soon; I'll include the title as well) feel free to pm for my mini fic**


	31. UPATE FUCK IM SORRY

**UPDATE:**

 **whoop-whoop my mini fic is up and it's titled Never Forget You**

 **so go on and read that fic ;D**

 **that's all!** **Peace out bitches :D**

 **~Multiple fandom giirl out! *insert peace sign***

 **(I keep updating this and I keep saying it's the last time I never mean it...)**

 **OKAY SOO I am writing out Regina and Ford meeting well I'm heading there**

 **the fic is up and running already! Titled Never Let You Go SOO IF YOU CARE**

 **AND OR ARE INTRESTED IN READING IT IS UP FOR YOU TO READ MY**

 **STARTER ANYWAYS SO yeah..that's about it enjoy ^-^**


End file.
